


After the Blue Room

by merrypornster (merryprankster)



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryprankster/pseuds/merrypornster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Jack both love Elsa.  They both sleep with Elsa, often at the same time.  Tonight, Elsa's at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Blue Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago, and now I'm posting it here.

They’d been playing this game for a while now. Jack still had an apartment, for appearances’ sake, but he only ever stayed there when it was necessary. It was hardly ever necessary.

The bed was small for three people, but they made it work. Jack and Cole turned in on either side of Elsa, who didn’t mind a little extra body warmth. Jack honestly thought that being in this type of... alternative relationship would be difficult, but in their everyday life they functioned just fine, complementing each other in ways they couldn’t have foreseen. Jack and Cole provided each other with the fire they needed, and Elsa reeled them in before anything got really terrible. Except for a few obstacles, everything had been terrific.

It was the sex part that he wondered about.

They had tried a great many things. Elsa never seemed shy when she slid up to Jack in the kitchen with that smirk on her face, and when she said it like that he really couldn’t say no. She was always the center of attention, which was perfectly fine for everyone. She’d lie there, moaning into Jack’s mouth as Cole did things with his tongue between her legs that Jack could only imagine Elsa taught him to do. Cole was always eager to get things perfect, and he had certainly done a good job with this. He was surprisingly good at a number of other things too, as Jack had witnessed. Sometimes while he was there with them, sometimes as a voyeur. He had seen a lot of things.

They both loved Elsa, and they both loved being with Elsa. With her everything was slow and hot. They took her time with her, drew out her moans and cherished every moment of her.

With each other it was different.

Elsa had asked them once to have sex as she watched, but that was the last time she made that request. She told them they went far too quickly - they were too goal-oriented, and frankly she found that boring to watch. She liked being part of the action far too much anyway.

That didn’t stop them from trying it on their own time, however.

Generally it was after a night of drinking. They’d be out at the Blue Room, watching Elsa sing. They’d have a few too many beers and Jack would drag Cole back to his apartment, mouthing at him as soon as they were out of eyesight. Most of their clothes would come off easily - anything that was too much of a hassle just stayed on and they worked around it. Almost always it was Cole, more determined with every ounce of alcohol, fervently thrusting into Jack with everything he had. Jack would groan, because they had done this enough times that Cole knew exactly how to hit him in that spot he didn’t know he had. They’d come - hard - and then they’d collapse and fall asleep immediately. Cleaning up would wait. Sometimes Elsa would show up in the morning and make them breakfast, but that was only if she was in the mood.

Tonight was a little different though. Tonight, Jack had all of Cole’s clothes off, and he was kissing his way across Cole’s stomach. Cole was whimpering and moaning and tugging at Jack’s hair and in his drunken stupor Jack pulled himself back level with Cole and kissed him messily.

Never passive for too long, Cole pushed himself up off the bed and flipped Jack onto his back. After a moment of running his hands up and down Cole’s torso, Jack made a sound of protest as Cole began to work his way between Jack’s legs.

“Mm- wh?” Cole said, biting at Jack’s neck. He knew Jack liked that.

Jack didn’t speak. He just grabbed Cole’s ass and did as best he could to tug Cole’s hips above his own. Sitting up, Cole sighed and shifted into Jack’s hands. His knees tight on either side of Jack’s legs, he waited patiently as the lube was retrieved and grunted as fingers were pressed into him. He’d done this before, but this was a new angle, a new power dynamic that neither of them were altogether sure was going to work out.

“Cole,” Jack said breathlessly, looking up. Cole was frowning down at him, as if in concentration, as if he was trying so hard to keep the prying fingers from finishing him too early.

“Should I go?” Cole grunted, lifting his hips.

“Fuck,” Jack said. “Yes.”

It was slow at first. It was almost painful to watch Cole descend onto his cock, knowing he shouldn’t thrust up into him but wanting to so badly. After he was as far down as he was going to get, they made brief eye contact and then Cole made the most gorgeous face Jack knew he’d ever see on him. His eyes falling shut, he let his head fall back and his mouth fall open as he rolled his goddamn hips and Jack didn’t know what else in the world could feel better at that moment. Groaning, Jack rolled his hips with him and soon they were curled into each other, too concerned with the thrusting and grinding too kiss or feel each other other than Jack’s bruising grip on Cole’s hips. Cole bent over Jack, his hands anchored on either side of Jack’s head so he could move faster, thrust harder, and have Jack fuck the ever-loving daylights out of him.

They kept going like that, frenzied, until they both let out a strangled shout and came with a few more rolls of Cole’s hips. Groaning, Cole lifted himself off Jack and collapsed beside him, panting and grunting.

Jack turned and scraped his teeth against Cole’s shoulder - that was as affectionate as they got - and let out a huge sigh.

“We have to do that again some time,” he said, stretching out to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

Cole was already asleep.


End file.
